Highschool dxd remade
by phantomkage
Summary: what if someone else save asia and was rias ask him to join her peerages. i know i suck at summarys (rated m just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Phantom: well this is new, this my first story so I hope it go good

Dean: hey dude I better with me as your OC after all

Rias: yes if he going to join my peerage he better be great

Phantom: hai and dean you're going to have same of my trail so you're end up somewhat good

Dean: well you're not that be, meh that good

Phantom: thanks, well ise take it away

Issei: disclaimer phantom does not own dxd

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night and a dark figure is walking to the church that it a few yards ahead of him. As a cloud move the moon shine thought giving a little light show some of his looks, he got black hair (his hair style is the same as the 10th doctor), 6,2 and red eyes wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, a black trench coat, white shoe, white fingerless glove, and a black fedora with a white strap

Dean Galfray just got back from a trip to and heading back home, the church, and walk in "man it great to be bac… hey who are you" when he came in a man in priest robes with white hair and red eyes was standing in the middle of the room

"Well my dear friend my names freed and I'll be your killer tonight" the new name freed said. Dean stands there for a few moments then face palm "man I'm dealing with a crazy person. Look man just leave I don't want to hurt you" dean said trying to get to guy out fast.

Freed stared at dean for a second, then started laughing uncontrollably he took out a gun and a sword that look like it was made out of light "like a little piece of shit like you can do anything and if you're here for that blond nun you're almost too late" freed explain "we're almost ready to take her 'sacred gear'"

Dean remember that on one of his trips that a 'sacred gear' was a tool made by god and the 'sacred gear' is part of the soul, so if they take the gear they will kill her ' _so they plan to taking her gear and don't care if they kill her I got to stop them'_ dean thought

"Thank for the information I was just mad for being in my home but now I can save a life" dean said and ran at him with inhuman speed and hitting him sending him fly at a wall creating an imprint

To his surprise, freed got back up "wow your strong, not many people stay wake nor be able to keep standing" dean calmly said for he know not under estimate his opponent in a fight

"Well my good sir I'm not a person that can be easily go down by one punch like a little shit like you" freed said and started to shot at him

At the same inhuman speed he dodge the bullet, while he dodges he saw that the gun shot bullet of light _'wait sword of light, a gun that gun that shot bullet made of light these are weapons that are used against devil only the church have these' dean thought 'but the priest won't attack anyone for no reason'_

He thought for a few more moment _'WAIT that guy is one of rouge priest that join with fallen angle'_ "so the fallen is here I real need a new home after this" dean said he then remember that the nun is about to die so he ran up to freed and strike him in the head, knocking him out

"Ok, I should take his weapons so it won't bite me in the ass later, now where would hide a nun in this church" dean said he thought for a moment "the basement" he then ran to the hatch and just in and if he was there for a few more second he would have saw the door of the church fly open with three people at the door

As he fight the priest that can his way, in a room with a huge cross with a blond hair girl chained to it with part of dress torn showing off half her chest "please you don't have to do this please just let me go" the girl plead

Coming out of the shadow was a different girl, she older with black hair, taller, a well-endowed chest and wearing something that you would find in bondages with wing on her back "please Raynare I don't want to die" the plead. The girl name Raynare then said "ah, asia I'm not doing this for me" Raynare said "I'm this for my master, now le-"raynare was interrupted

The door of the room burst open with dean standing there "finally I'm here who knew that there would be so many guard, now let her go and their won't be any trouble" dean said slightly winded

"Who are you and how did you get pass all the guards" raynare said little surprise that a mortal got past her guards. "Well your guards were strong I'll give at, but not strong enough to stop me" dean said in a voice that made what he said sound like he not smug

"Now please I ask you stop I don't fight you" dean ask he wanted her to stop so he don't have to hurt her. "If think that you can win then you are mistaken" raynare said and create a spear of light and throw at him

Using his speed he got of the way, but to raynare he was a blur, she look around looking him then she heard the snap of chains she turn around to dean jump down with asia then ran to the door "RAN" dean tell her "I'll hold her off" she nodded and ran to the exit he turn back around.

"Now I'll ask you one more time stand down now" dean said trying again "I real don't to hurt you" that just made raynare mad and she start to attacking sending several spear of light at him

"Well at least I tried" dean mumbled and start fighting back running up to her dodging all of her attack and then sending his own by shooting fire out of hand at her

When she dodge he saw an opening and started to attack point all over her body and with one punch send her fall to the wall. When try to get back up she saw to she can't move anything but head "if you're wondering why can't move it because I hit all of your pressure point making you paralyze for a while so now I can kill you easily" dean said

Raynare face show the face of fear "please don't kill me" she try to plead "I'll do anything" dean look at her surprise _'did she real thought I'll kill but I need to do something because I just can't let her go'_ dean thought _'she will just do this again hmmm wait I got it I will made my servant with that spell I have'_

"Ok I want kill" dean said raynare calmed down "but I have to made you my servant so this won't happen again" raynare tense up again

Before she can protest he bite his finger and draw a symbol on her arm and said a few word under his breath so she couldn't heard the symbol glowed for a few second and when it die down the symbol turn in to a tattoo

"Well now that done I now have to make a room" dean said as he turn around leave an open mouth fallen angle to come face to face six people and one of them was asia

"So I forgot to ask what your name" dean ask Asia snapping said girl out of it. "Oh...uh... my name is Asia argento, but I want ask how you took down raynare" asia ask curios. "Yes and so do we" said a girl with red hair and a well-endowed chest

"Well you see an angle may be powerful but their body is the same as a mortal" dean explain "so I just targeted the pressure points so that her body will be paralyze" he look closer at the red headed girl _'why do I have a feeling that I know her'_ he thought as he tries to remember then he of the time when he did research on the 72 pillar of hell

"Now I got a question are you part of the gremory pillar" dean ask surprising the red head "I only ask because you show trails of a gremory and you have a demonic aura around you" the girl look at him impress "yes, I'm rias gremory and this is my peerage" rias said as she points to the other four. A teen with short blond hair step forward "hi my name is yuuto kiba but call me kiba

Then a girl with long black hair came forward "hi my name is akeno himejima" she gave a smile that show a promise of pain, dean stared at her for a moment then said "are a sadist, I only ask because that smile reminded me of a fun I have that one" she look surprise by what he said but nod her head happily, making dean sweat drop

Then a short girl with silver hair stepped forward "my name is koneko toujou" she said with a expressionless face

Then a kid with spike-ish brown hair came up and shakes his hand like crazy "yo my name is issei hyodou and thanks for saving Asia from that angle"

"Well nice to meet all of you my name is dean galfray and I deal with all thing supernartul" dean said making them gain looks of surprise "oh and before I forget anything else asia do you want to stay with me until you find a place to live since the people that took you in almost kill you"

"oh it ok you don't have to" "please I insist my mind will be at ease if you agree" dean said trying to help her out as he knows that she got no place go to "ohmmm…" asia hum as face start to flush "oh ok" dean smiled "thank you now follow me so I can show you your room"

Asia and the other follow dean as he reach a dead end, before anyone can said anything they heard dean mumble a few words they can't hear then the wall change to a door he grab the door handle and opening it, everyone came in and saw the made their eyes widen

"So anyone wants some homemade cookies" dean said as come back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies, koneko hesitantly grad one and took a bite at a moment she grab the plate and start to dig in

Everyone look surprise, dean went and grab another plate "so what do you devil want" dean ask curiously "I'm not trying to be mean but you followed so what"

Rias answer "we want to ask asia something" she look at asia "asia do you want to join my peerage" asia look taken back she then thought about it and look at issei a few time "yes" she answer

Rias look happy "great" she said, she then took out a red glowing chess piece, a bishop, "I, rias gremory, here by reborn asia as my bishop" the piece flew at asia and enter her chest, she started to glow after the glow left a pair of wings pop out of her back

Then rias look at dean "and what about you want to join" she ask, dean look at her surprise then thought about it _'why not it not like I have a family to go back to and I'll gain a new family'_ the thought made him happy, he look at her and smiled "sure it will be like I have gain a family" he said, rias look curious but smile at what he said she then took out a rook

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phantom: well what did you guys think?

Dean: well it not bad it could be better but your job with me is good I look cool and my personality sound good so far

Rias: yes he sound great for my peerage

Issei: ya but what about me we I still get my harem (he looks worried)

Phantom: yes ise it just you have less people in it (issei look a little down but was still happy to have his harem) and to the people who read this please favorite and follow and I will keep going


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom: so this is a another story and I'm here everyone

Dean: so thought of what happen next

Rias: yes I have to ask what next

Phantom: can't say much just that you and rias is about to do what the weinchester do

Dean: you do know that some of them don't know what you mean right

Phantom: well it fault their if they haven't seen supernatural but let start the story shall we, Asia

Asia: Mr. Phantom do the own dxd

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As dean walk the halls of kouh academy to find the classroom he thought back to the day he became a devil

 **FLASHBACK**

Dean sat on his couch as a red glow surrounded him, when it died down he felt stronger, fast and more powerful with magic, then black devil wings pop out of his back.

"So this is what being a devil feel like, thought it be a bit more different" dean said "well I can't complai-" he stop himself mid-sentence "AH MAN, now I have to upgrade my training room" dean cried out annoyance, since he was already strong to brake a regular dummies in one punch it, took him a long time just to get one not to brake that easily, now he have to do all over again

He was pulled out by someone tugging at his coat, he looks to see koneko holding up the plate that use to have cookies on it, looking at him with a show pleading face "do you have more" she asked

Dean stared at her with his open mouth as tries to comprehend what he heard, when he did he did one thing, he laugh as he laugh the other saw how funny it was with way she acted and joined in, when the laughter finally died down koneko face was all red

He look to behind him to see it eleven o'clock "it late, why don't you stay for the night, I'll make us some food then you guys can take the guest rooms to sleep afterwards, since it not a school tomorrow and you won't be needed somewhere" dean said as he don't want them to have them to walk home this late at night, even if their devils.

They agree to his offer, even thou they were able to teleport, they stay so they can learn more of the new rook, the all walk to kitchen and sat down, dean server them tea then went to cook the food, they took a drink of the tea and surprise by good it was, it was better than anything akeno made and she was very good at it

"Dean how did you made the tea taste so delicious" akeno ask as she wants to know. "Oh well that my own blend," dean said as he kept cooking "if you want, I can give you the recipe" "yes, please" she said

When he finish cooking he set the plates and ate, they told him that it was very good, but got unconformable silent for a while before issei asked "so dean how was your life like before now" before getting punch by koneko hard in the arm almost braking it

A wave of emotions passes over dean face, mainly anger and sadness. "Issei you just can't ask someone like that" rias scolded as she saw dean face, knowing that it was the same as the other in her peerage

"It ok rias, he was just curious," dean said with a little sadness in his voice "I really don't minded talking about it, it help to talk about stuff like this to people that you trust right" kiba, koneko and akeno look at him surprise, as they only told rias after they trust her enough, yet he tell then because he already trust them

"you see my life wasn't that bad, I was a very smart kid my parent were to taking about having me skipping a few grade when I was 12" he showed a face of happiness, but it slowly turn to sadness as he went on

"One day I come home to find my door parsley open and broken a the knob, I then know that something was wrong, I ran in," tear start to appear in his eyes "the moment I come in I was hit the smell of something metallic" everyone gain a face of horror as they knew what is about to happen

Tears started fall from has face but keep going "it was the smell of blood, it was on the floor as a trail in the house, I followed it to my dad's study and came to a site that would scared me forever"

Dean stopped to cry a bit letting the other have time to think, they wonder why a 12 year old child have to see something like that and why did he have to lose so much, they bought out of there thought when dean started to talking again

"I saw my dad on floor in the corner of the room with his throat clawed at," he choked up again but he kept going "but that is not what scared me it was what was happening to my mom, she was cover in claws marks and she was staring at me with cold lifeless eyes, but what really did it was that a wolf, that was tall as a human was there eating her and I had one thought in my head; werewolf"

Dean try to keep going, but couldn't do it anymore and broke down crying, this got rias to get up and went to dean to hug him, dean lean on rias, crying on her clothes, after a few minutes he fell asleep "look like it took a toll on him to talk about this, I suggest we all get some sleep and continue in the morning" everyone nodded and walk the halls to search for the rooms, while rias took dean to his room and put him in bed and laid next to try to comfort him

 **TIMESKIP**

Dean woke up to see that his face was in between of two soft thing, wondering what it is he move his hand and grab it, he squeezed it, he got a moan making him snap his head up to come face to face with rias breast and let's just say that he doing a very well impression of a tomato, he slow and calmly move out of the bed

When he got free, he left the room to go make breakfast as he try to remember what happen last night, when he did he gave a sad smile "look like they know part of my life now," dean said as walked in to the kitchen "well I hope they won't try show me pity because of that" he started his work on make for him and the other

By the time he was finish everyone woke up and at the table, he put the food down and sat with them, there was an awkward as everyone try not to say what happened yesterday, dean couldn't take the silent anymore "I'm going to finish the story" "you don-" "I know but like I said, it good to talk to others"

They went quiet; dean took as a sign and continues "after what I saw, I took a step back, drop my backpack at the same time, the sound it made me snap out of it, but also got the werewolf to stop and turn around, it look at me, there was a moment of silent before it gave a howl"

"Still in fear, I ran to kitchen, to a dead end, I heard the werewolf come close, I know that I would die if I don't do something, I thought for a bit and come up with a plan" dean had a proud face

"I grad a knife, I knew that without sliver I won't be able to kill it, but I knew that it would distract him long a to make my escape, so when the werewolf burst thought the door I ran at him stab him in the chest"

Dean then grab his head with one hand, with a amuse smile on face, shake his head "what happen next was ether a stroke of luck or god repaying me, but the moment knife enter him it started to burn his body as I stumble back, it fell to I knees and started to change back to a human and die, I later found out that the knife I use was silver" dean laugh a bit at their surprise face

"After the calling the cops, I was sent to live with my uncle, but when I got there I started to search up any information on every monster, after that I search for places that have weird and unsolvable cases, use the money that I got from my parent deaths and started my hunt of the supernatural, no one deserve to suffer like I did" dean finish "so what do you guys think" dean have been wondering what they thought.

"Well, I think that what you did was impressive and that you're willing to risk your life just for no one can feel the same pain is admirable" rias said with pride in her voice, the other agree with a nod

He smile a happy smile to hear that they proud of him, look like his new family is kind

 **FLASHBACK END**

He has reach his class and was told to wait until they call him, when they did, he open the door and walk in, the class had to different reaction the guys were complaining about another pretty boy and the girl were gushing about how he look handsome making him blush a bit making them gush more "h-hi my name is dean galfray and I will answer one question" he said "who want to asks" they all razed their hands

He chooses a random boy "why are you wearing that trench coat" he ask. "You see it is because it used to be from a very close of mine before he died he gave it to me as a last gift" dean said with a sad smile, after that he took his seat and listen to teacher

When the bell for break rang, all girls surround and started to question him, some were calm and some were quite embarrassing, but he answer some it, after that it went normal, when lunch came around he went to the roof to enjoy the day, while he eating his phone rang he answer "yo… hey, do you need something… so something strange happen… ok I'll be there" he end the call put his phone away and kept eating, when he finish he went back to class

 **TIME SKIP**

He gather his stuff, he was about to leave when he remember something _'where am I supposed to meet rias'_ he was about to just look around when he saw koneko at the door "rias sent me to take you to the clubroom" she said then walk away, dean followed her

They walked until the reach the back of the school where he saw a small building; they walked in and went to a room it had a sign hanging above the door 'the occult club' he shrugged _'well I guess it their not wrong'_

They walked in, kiba was sitting on the couch to the right, issei and asia were talking on the left, and rias was sitting at the desk with akeno standing next to her with a cart with tea on it, that reminded dean of something, he reach in his bag and bought out a bag of cookies and handed them to koneko

She looked at him surprised "I remember how much you like them so I made you some" dean said smiling, he walked to rias, not seeing koneko give a small blush "hey rias I need a favor" rias looked surprised "what is it" she asked curious as in what he want.

"An old friend called saying that they need my help in New York City" he said surprising everyone in the room "said that person came to the police saying a monster killed his friend in an abandon building, so I need to go before it kills more people" dean had a determined face, rias thought this can be good for him to gain contracts

"Ok you can, but you have to take someone with you and you have to take the teleportation seal" she said making a symbol appear on the floor "take kiba he can report how thing went" said person got up walk to the circle, dean nodded and went to the circle

"Well, everyone see ya later guys" dean said, but said one more thing "WAIT WE CA-" he was cut off as he left in a blinding light, when it was gone rias giggle a bit before asking issei to go home as she want to talk to asia, after he left rias asked asia "where do you want to live" asia thought over it for a bit then she look at rias and said "issei's"

To be continue

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phantom: that enough and if any of you think that you know what the back story sound like say some thing

Dean: hey why did you stop there?

Phantom: dude it 7 seven in morning, I been doing this all night I'm tired and (speaking to the reader) I hope you like it and I hope you fav. and follow and see you all in the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom: I'm back, sorry for the late update, school take a lot of my time so I couldn't do as much fast and I got a tell my staff something

Dean: what is it?

Phantom: since this chapter was during the time that Asia was moving in with issei it was more focus on him so I couldn't change it so that you could take his parts so I have to add a scene that totally unnecessary and that show up in another story but there is a good side to it

Dean: what?

Phantom: you're go look so awesome at the end

(Everyone sweat drop when he said that)

Phantom: anyway akeno you're up

Akeno: (came in a flash of lighting) phantom doesn't own dxd

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an alley in New York, a magic circle appear on the ground, in a bright flash of light, that really surprise that no one saw that, came out two teenager one was a blond hair boy with a school uniform, while the other was a black hair kid with same uniform, but with a black coat "ah it good to be back to the big apple" dean said as he start to walk down the street, knowing where he's going, to the police station

They walk for a bit, but kiba, wanting to ask a question that he had for a while, ask dean "what type of monsters have you killed." Dean look slightly surprise, but thought that it was no big deal to not tell him "hmmm well there was a vampire, a werewolf, a genie, change-ling (don't know how it spelled), oh and there was a few demons"

This got kiba attention "what are demons" kiba asked, wanting to know if they're the same devil "well demon being from hell, these guy don't have bodies, they're made up black smoke, they have these abilities to possess any living being body"

"They're almost unkillable, but I got my hands on the one of the few things that does kill them" dean then reach in his coat and pull out a knife, he showed it to kiba "I don't know what the name of it is, so I just call it a 'demonic blade', I got it from a demon I sent back to hell, the only bad thing about it was that the host dies with the demon"

Dean look sad 'cause he couldn't stop the person from dying, so he only uses it when he know person will die, since any fatal attack, not cause by the blade, will let the demon keep using the body they possess, just then they reach the police station, they walk in

They walked up to the chief office and knocked "come in" a feminine voice said, dean opened the door, when he and kiba walk in they saw a women working behind the desk

When she looked up, she smiled "ah dean it good to see you again, who your friend" she said as she pointing at kiba. "Him, oh he just I work with now" he said as he close the door "but before you say anything else, I need to tell you something Ann" the now named Ann, heard the seriousness in his voice and nodded

Dean breath in "I'm a devil" ann look shocked for a bit at first then started to giggle, dean and kiba looked confuse, after a while she finally said something "only you can find a way to be turned a devil"

After that dean and kiba sat down, dean ask "what is it that is attacking this time" "that what I want to know, from what we got from the guy that it look like a women, but her bottom half that look like something out of a monster movie" ann said. Dean thought for a bit but got nothing

"That would be a stray devil" kiba said, dean look at kiba surprise "what is a stray devil" Ann ask curious. "Well, stray devils are devil that that ether left their master or killed their master, their bodies sometimes changes for reason I have no knowledge of" kiba said

"Well, now that we know what it is we just need to know where it is" dean said. "What got it was is down town in an abandon building" Ann said

"Ok, let's go kiba we can be finish it before dinner, bye Ann I hope we can hang out soon" dean said as he walk out of the room "we haven't seen each other for a while, I'm sure a few hour won't hurt" and with that they left

 **TIMESKIP**

Dean walk in a dark, empty building with kiba follow behind with his sword out, dean look back "look man, we will this quick, so can get bac-" he was cut off by gun shot and cry of pain, they look at each other and nodded, they ran in to see what happening they come to a sight of two guy, the shorter one with brown hair said "hey Sammy, is it a bad time say that she got a great rack"

The taller one with dark, almost black, brown said "yes dean it is" (for this part there will be call d) kiba look surprise to find these two fighting a devil and are still alive, but dean annoyed, "oh you got to be kidding me, not these two" dean said a bit too loud the three that was fighting stop and look back "oh it you" Sam said "hey man, can you help out, we are having a little trouble killing this thing"

Dean pull out his gun and shot, the stray devil got stiff before I fell to the ground with a bullet hole in it head "show off" d said as he walk up to dean "so it you again so you're here for that too I see" he point at the dead devil body "well it looks like I was a little slow to get here weinchester, and also what happen with Lucifer" dean said, this got a gasp from kiba, ignoring it, dean continued "last I hear you went to face him, since your still here" (I do not own supernatural( **I'm going to skip this to when they got back** ))

 **TIMESKIP**

A magic circle appear on the floor of the club room and dean and kiba came out "well, I'm too tired to do anything else today, tell rias that I made the contract Ann, see you in the morning" dean said, then he walk out

As dean made his way to his home he thought of what happen today "man I hope that tomorrow will be normal" oh how wrong he is

 **TIMESKIP**

Dean was sitting in class as the he listen to the teacher it was when he heard gun shots and screaming "don't move and shut up" a voice said in the hall "we need people for our bosses for testing, so we can get paid" this made dean mad, he hate when people use others like thing

"Hey man, you think we can have some time with the girls before we give them to the boss" this made dean snap, he got and, against his classmate protest, walk to door, just as he reach the door, it by a man with a gun "pu-" he was cut off by dean punching in the face sending him flying to the wall make, him drop his gun

The guy fell to the ground knocked out, dean walked to the man and grabs the guy pistol, and just then two of the guy's friends came out to see what's up when the saw dean standing over the man they point their gun at him, before they had the chance to do anything, dean shoot off two rounds

If you saw it in slow motion you see the bullets cut thru the air as it enter the two men's guns, the gun explode send them flying, they crash to the floor unconscious, he went all over the school, ether shooting at theirs guns or knocking them out with the butt of the gun

After he took them down, saving some of girls from rape, he drag all of them outside and the call cops, when the cops got there he told them everything that happen, they call in back up and them took away

When he turns back to the school he is greeted by all of the students out, mostly all girls had this strange praetor look in their eyes "ahhh what with those looks" dean ask nervously he doesn't like the way their looking at him.

"We just came to thank the men that save us" one said as they inch closer, dean step back "you don'-" he couldn't move time as the girls jump him

 **TIMESKIP**

Dean walk in to the clubroom, disheveled, his clothes torn up the only thing not destroy is his coat, he look like he was attacked by a wild animal, everyone looked at him, they were all there to see what happen "how" dean said everyone look at him confuse "how what" issei asked

"How did a few girls destroy a pair of clothes that had made by magic to stand against group of strong monster, when they don't have any supernatural strength at all" dean then mutter a spell that fix his clothes

"Well, now that everybody is here it time to announce that dean, issei, Asia is done with passing out fliers and now they are able to get familiar like us" rias said, she summons a bat "they will pass out the fliers so we can do more contract" issei then asked "how can they" his answer came when the bat change to a girl

While issei distract with the thought having a hot girl familiar dean ask kiba, koneko, and akeno what their familiar were akeno was a few little doll size people, kiba was a bird, and koneko was a kitten

There was a knock at the door "come in" said akeno then a the student council walked in "oh hello souna what can I do for you" ask rias

"Oh nothing just came to congratulate you on expanding your peerage" she said. "Hey how did she now about that" issei ask, akeno answer "she is also a devil her real name is souna sitri the next in line of the sitri family"

"Really rias you didn't tell them of us that hurt" a boy from council said mockingly then started to laugh but was quickly shut up when souna look at him and said "saji it known as a curtsey not to talk about the other groups" she look back "sorry he sometime think he better because he us up four pawns"

Issei got a bit happy "hey I'm a pawn too were twin" saji look at him in distaste "don't group me up with you and that group of sluty girls" issei got a tick mark on his head and was going to reply, when dean walk up to saji and look him dead in the eyes

"You got to have big balls to talk to my friends that way" dean said in a deadly calm voice that gave everyone chills, even souna "I suggest you don't bad mouth my friends again or you're going to lose them" saji paled at the thought and nodded quick

Dean smile "good, now I hope we get along" he stick his hand out, saji slow shake it "y-yeah m-me too" dean let goes and asia took his hand "I'm asia and I too hope we can be friends" saji look her dreamily when issei saw this he pull asia away and shook his hand "yes saji lets be friends" issei said with a false smile

Dean turn to rias and souna as he knew where this is going "well what were you doing before we got here" asked souna. "We were talking about getting familiar, I was thinking next week" (I'm going to skip this because I can't think of anything)

 **TIMESKIP**

It was early in afternoon, lot of students were gathered at the school tennis court, mostly boy, they came to see match between the president and vice president from occult club and the student council "so they going to play a game of tennis to see who goes first to the familiar forest" dean ask kiba

"Yes, they choose it because they all know they're even skilled in the game" kiba said, dean nods. The game starts out normal, but then got out of control as they use their power on the ball, let just nobody the game in the end

"Uh, kiba… remind me not to play tennis with rias" dean said, a little scared of what happen on the court, as he follow his friend and the council to the gym to play dodge ball sense they couldn't find a winner for the other game

"Sure man" kiba said with his carefree smile on his face

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phantom: the others not here right now as they went to get pizza so I will just it with a please fav. and follow and I'll see you all in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom: hey guys I'm back sorry for the wait school is taking a lot of my time so I don't have much time

Dean: are you sure I wasn't because you were being lazy

Phantom: (got embarrass) shut up! Oh and guys sorry for how my last chapter was my body has been feeling sluggish so my brain wasn't at a 100% but let start oh I'm skipping the dodge ball part and I'm changing the way I write a bit

 **XXX**

"Is everybody ready" rias said, everyone nodded "ok let go" she cast a spell, a magic circle appear and teleport them to a forest, the sky was red and there are tree all around them

"Where are we" asks Asia, "We are in the familiar forest" answer rias "this is the place where you are going to get a familiar". "she's right" a voice spoke from a tree, they all look you to see a man with a cap, red shirt, a backpack, and shorts stand on a tree branch

He jumps down "hi my names guide" (I don't know the guys know) said the newly name guide "and I'm the guy that will help you find a familiar, so what type are you looking for; a big one a small one, a strong one, one so fast the just a blur"

"I want one that a girl, one with big beast" issei said, his face turn perverted and he started to have a nose bleed, but then koneko punch him making him fly straight to a tree

From there they start on the path they saw almost no life as they walk then they reach a lake they saw a figure floating over the lake "ah… look there is a water nymph they are known to be strong and have great control over water

' _So a nymph, a powerful familiar panther to have'_ dean thought, then issei started to run to the nymph yelling "here I come hot nymph lady" (I can't figure out what issei personality is like it to perverted) they all follow him to find him crying in front of a very muscular man that is wearing a dress (WTF?) "So he met with the nymph and one of the beautiful women of its kind" guide said

Dean turns to look at guide with wide eyes "wait-that a women why do they look like that" dean asks "and do you mean that, that one of the beautiful ones" dean look at the man's face to see if he was joking but found nothing to show that he was _'man, I mean I'm all for women to choose how they look and all but this going too far'_ dean thought 

They continue their walk thru the forest as they went thru they met all kind issei and Asia were ether afraid or gross out to come close to one to make a contract as for dean he find one the suit him, they then came to a stop as they saw a green slimly fall on to the girls, it then started to eat a way the clothes they were wearing the girl try tom cover themselves while at the same time trying to remove and destroy the thing dean was help, though he blushing badly as he was trying not to look at them to much

Kiba but a slime cover his eyes so he couldn't, as for issei was standing with the guide, both watching their clothes disappear, having a major nosebleed and having a perverted look on their faces, guide then said "those are slimes, they are very weak and are easy to kill but one of the most perverted type of monster you can find"

Issei eyes shined brightly "ok I chosen I want the slime" he said

After a minute they kill most of them only leaving Asia as she struggle with the slims still, as they came to help, issei holding her trying to protect the last of the slime "please don't, I can't let you harm my future familiar" he said but was push out of the way by koneko as kiba ready his sword, then attack the slime not hurting asia at all

Issei was about to cry "there is still one more le-"he cut himself off as a wolf came out of nowhere and hit the slime it crash in to the ground the was struck by lighten as a dragon came in and landed on asia

The walk up to dean, he stumbles back, and sniffs him after a few more sniffs he move him head under dean hand rub against it "ah it seem that your friends got two great familiar the wolf is a great tracker, they hard to get to made a pact with and the dragon are one of the rarest familiar and to one of the one could not be tamed" guide said

Timeskips

After return to the club they all went home as dean walk home he had a thought 'hmm I think I need to move, the church is good place but when I became a devil it lost feel as home I wonder if rias would help'

After he got home he ate his leftover from the day before, got undress to his boxer and went to asleep

A few hours later

Dean wake up to movement bed, using reflexes he got, he shot up and grab the person and pin them to the bed "who are you" dean ask still half asleep. "well that mean how can you forget your master" said a familiar voice that when snap fully awake look to see rias under him

He jump back and hits back against the wall "RIAS what are doing here" "dean I need you to take my virginity" she took his hand and put on her chest making him cup her boobs "please do this for me" she ask in desperation

Dean don't know what the fuck is going on but he know her well enough that she would never do this out of the blue if it wasn't important and by the sound of her voice it important to her to this

He was going to ask when he looks in to her eyes, it show how courage she got fading, he choose to ask later since he knew took everything she had to do this

He leans forwards and kisses her, this surprise her but she melt in to it and start to kiss back after a few minutes they separate having a spit trail between them, but before they can continue a magic circle appear on the floor

A white hair, tan women in a maid costume came out of it "rias what are you doing, and with a low born no less" she said in an even tone

Rias got up "the one to take my virginity is mine to choose grayfia I'm not going to stand here and let you call one of my servant a low born" she said with a strong voice "even if your my brother queen" dean eyes widen in surprise

Grayfia just look at rias for a moment then started to pick up rias clothes "noted but remember you are the next head of the gremorys so have some respect for yourself" she said then looks at dean "sorry to intrude my name is grayfia and part of the gremory"

Dean nods, rias pulls on his cheek to make him look at her "I'm sorry for this I'm not in the right mind right now so can we forget about this" she ask

"Rias what happen, please tell me I know you," he ask in a pleading tone "for you to do this something bad is about to happen tell me please I want to help in any way I can" he want to know

Rias was shock to say the least she didn't think that he would ask, she couldn't believe that he ask that made her happy to know that she made the right chose to pick him for her servant

"I will tell soon so go back to sleep we have school tomorrow" and with that she left leaving dean alone with his thought 'I will find out and I will help even if she don't went too' he went back not knowing that he will get his answer sooner then he thought

Time skip (right after classes)

Dean, asia, and issei have just left class and they are now heading to the clubroom when they got to the building they saw kiba standing their but by the look on his face he seem troubled "yo, kiba what wrong" dean ask, wondering what troubling him

"oh umm it nothing" he said, though dean didn't believe him but left it alone for now "come on rias is waiting for us" he and the others walk to the room when he open door he is surprise to see a familiar silver hair maid "grayfia?!" ha said surprised to see her here

"looks like everyone is here so let's start" rias said, "miss rias can I speak freely" grayfia ask, "yes yo-" rias was cut off as a magic circle appear on the floor but this one was made out of fire, the flames rises as a man stands in it

The man looks to be in his mid-20s with blond hair, goat-T, pierce ears, a red blazer and a with under shirt "well riser have arrive in the human world" the man, now named riser, said

Dean don't know why but he start to already feel like he hate him, so after a few minutes, in which dean, asia, issei found out that rias is engage

They're sitting on the couches while riser sat with rias playing with her hair but everyone could tell that rias is trying hard not to punch his light out she stands up and told him she will not marry him and him saying that it will happen even she don't want it to

Right now dean and issei is doing everything in his power not get up and attack that shit, luckily grayfia stopped their fighting and spoke "now calm down or I'll have to us force" they backed down as they now that, even for a phoenix, they will loss in a fight against her

"Now, I have orders that if one do not want this they are to have a rating game" she said, this got the whole club, except asia and issei as they don't know what it is, to gasp

Issei, being curious look at dean and asked "what a rating game" dean looks at him and said "from what my source told me, a rating game is a fight between two peerages to see which is stronger or for fun" issei nodded but did not get how fighting is fun

Rias knowing that this was her only chose said yes then riser laugh "oh this is fun you think that you and your weak peerage could beat me, you only got six in your group and the only one that I consider a threat is you, your queen, and that boy" he pointed at dean

"Not only that but I have a full set (A/N he use all of his pieces for his peerage)" to show them he brought them all here (A/N not describing them all) and there stood 15 girls in outfits that you find in porn mags

Dean did not look surprise that the whole group only made of all girl because of how he all act, he look at issei to see how he taking it and again not surprised to see him almost drooling

He then looks at riser with a face of envy and jealousy though riser notice this and ask rias "hey why is your pawn looking at me like that" rias look over and once she saw this she shakes her hand as she explain "*sigh* he wants a harem and to see you with one made him a bit envious"

Riser thought about this, then gain a smug look "so little pawn you want to do something like this" he then grab a well- endow girl in a purple yukata. And start to kiss her roughly, this made issei mad "oh I'm going wipe that look off your face right now"

He activated his sacred gear and attack "Mira" riser said and a small girl jump out with a pole in hand and sent a hit to issei, issei couldn't move in time so he close his eyes… only to open them to see dean push him back and grab the pole

Using her shock to his favor he use the pole to push her back in to the 5 pawn behind her, making all of them to fall to the ground, he then saw a fist flying towards him and grab it he look to see a girl with a mask covering half her face

He heard gasps around him and look to see everyone looking shock, he pay no mind and kick the girl in the stomach push her in to the other girl

He then grab a girl, didn't see her face but knew that she was short and had blond hair and pull out a knife out of nowhere "now look" he says " let stop this before this get anything bad happen" he saw they nodded so he let the girl go

She turn around and look at dean, he saw that she look familiar but could not place it, then what she said next made him remember "wow didn't think we meet again like this onii-chan" he knew only one person call him that "ravel!?"

XXX

Phantom: and done with this man I wish I wasn't so lazy

Dean: yeah if you weren't this would've been done weeks ago

Phantom: but can you blame me I was reading a lot of percy Jackson so I couldn't get that out of my head so I would've been slow with the work, well bye guys see you in the next one


	5. AN

**Author notes**

 **If any of you still like this I will be rewriting this to fix this plus after rereading this this need a rewrite so just now that I will try to get this started again**

 **Oh and the reason why I haven't posted any thing was that the screen broke that what I get for get a use one from a pawnshop without checking it out**


End file.
